


Country Roads

by sub_divided



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerti Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_divided/pseuds/sub_divided
Summary: Aerith watched the ranch hands as they watched Tifa ride around the course.Her toned stomach, visible under her sports bra and tank, allowed her to shift her weight easily - she seemed to float above the horse, unmoving no matter which way Cloud turned.  Stong, toned thighs in riding chaps kept a grip on the saddle without the beginner’s mistake of needing to clutch onto the pommel.  And although Tifa held the reins in both hands, she barely used them, communicating mostly by shifts of weight and body language.  If she really was a novice rider, she was a natural - she and the horse seemed to share an understanding, as she nudged him around the circular track with just her knees.***Aerith and Tifa are horse girls.  Cloud is the horse.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published as a chapter in [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657957/chapters/62289319) but I'm publishing it again separately for Aerti Week. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  **Day 7:** warm tones | crossovers and AUs | love language | _vorfreude:_ the joyful, intense anticipation that comes from imagining future pleasures.

Aerith watched the ranch hands as they watched Tifa ride around the course. 

Her toned stomach, visible under her sports bra and tank, allowed her to shift her weight easily - she seemed to float above the horse, unmoving no matter which way Cloud turned. Stong, toned thighs in riding chaps kept a grip on the saddle without the beginner’s mistake of needing to clutch onto the pommel. And although Tifa held the reins in both hands, she barely used them, communicating mostly by shifts of weight and body language. If she really was a novice rider, she was a natural - she and the horse seemed to share an understanding, as she nudged him around the circular track with just her knees. 

Aerith was a little bit in love, and judging from the glances Tifa was getting, she wasn't the only one. 

As they rounded the last turn and trotted towards the stables, Tifa leaned forward to whisper into the horse’s ear - probably something encouraging. 

A good rider, _and_ sentimental. Aerith needed to talk to her first, before the competition had a chance. Especially because...

As her horse slowed from a gallop to a trot, Tifa relaxed back into the seat, upright, and started to bounce. 

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce. Did it hurt? Aerith couldn’t help but wonder. It was pretty rare for someone as well-endowed as Tifa to take up horse-riding as a hobby - like distance runners, riders tended to be small chested as a rule. 

Aerith smiled. She knew the ranch hands would not dare to say anything to a paying customer - as Tifa trotted past them, they studiously looked away, only to glance back after she’d passed. 

But Aerith was under no obligation to play by their rules. 

***

“That was a great performance,” she told Tifa, finding her in the stables with a brush in one hand. “Is this really only your third time?”

Tifa tensed, then relaxed when she realized it was Aerith standing just outside the stable door. The stalls here were a generous size, with plenty of room for Tifa and Cloud to stand side by side, and smelled like fresh hay and a faint musk. Aerith could have easily squeezed in without crowding anyone, but she was giving them their space. 

“Third time on this course,” Tifa told her, “But we grew up together, didn’t we, Cloud?” And as she said it, she ran her fingers along his cheek as he leaned into her touch, and closed his eyes… and then started and shied away, shaking out his mane and snorting reproachfully. 

Tifa laughed. “He’s shy,” she explained. “But he’s a sweetheart.”

“He seems sweet… can I touch him?”

Tifa nodded.

“Sure, just be careful, he can be skittish. I had to rescue him from a bad owner, even after a couple months he still scares pretty easily.” 

Aerith entered the stall and approached slowly, both hands held out in front of her. “Easy, easy…. See, I’m not gonna put that terrible harness you…”

“You noticed, huh?” Tifa grimaced, and toed the harness - she’d taken it off as soon as they’d gotten to the stables, and discarded it on the ground like a gross dead thing - to the side with one booted foot. “I don’t like using them, but it’s the rules here for beginners. And even though I grew up with horses, we never really rode them, just oversaw the breeding program. It was a conservation effort,” she explained to Aerith, as if holding off an objection to commercial horse breeding that Aerith hadn’t been about to make. “These guys are delicate, even though they’re also strong. We’re trying to save the breed.” 

“He’s beautiful,” Aerith told her honestly. “I’m glad I was able to watch you guys today.”

“Yeah, we had quite the audience today,” Tifa told her with a laugh. “Didn’t we, boy?” And she patted his side with the brush. 

Cloud snorted, looking at her with one eye while keeping the other firmly trained on Aerith, still paused with her hands outstretched. 

“It’s fine, she’s nice,” Tifa told him. “She doesn’t want to hurt you… right?”

“Of course not,” Aerith said, and centered herself with a deep breath. She was very good with animals, the key was to be friendly, but patient. She just waited with her hands out until she could sense Cloud was ready, and then slowly lowered a hand to pat him on the head, right on the blonde streak between his eyes. After the pat, she withdrew her hand a bit to gauge how he’d like it, then returned her hand to his forehead and gave him a rub. She left her hand there afterward and Cloud seemed to relax. “Were you about to brush him down?” she asked Tifa. 

“He hates the brush on his back legs - I think he wants a clear view of anyone near him,” Tifa said. “He likes it in front though… can you keep him occupied while I get it done? You’re really good at this. I guess you work here?”

“Nope, I just came by to say hi to the animals,” Aerith said. “I’d love to work here some day, but right now I’m still in school.”

“Oh… right, I just assumed, because you’re dressed like a ranch hand,” Tifa said, gesturing to the cowboy boots and wide-brimmed hat. “Sorry for assuming,” Tifa said belatedly, and blushed. 

Aerith smiled a bit wider. Oh, this was promising.

“No, it’s fine,” she said. “I’ll take it as a compliment. I’ve always been good with animals.” 

“I’m really impressed,” Tifa told her seriously. “Cloud loves the attention, but he’s always afraid to let anyone give it to him. You got through to him real quick.” 

“Maybe he can tell how much I like him,” Aerith said, “Right, Cloud?” and she smiled at him and gave him another little pat, and then rubbed down the back of his head, firmly the way she knew horses tended to like. He bowed his head forward and let her while Tifa watched with a soft expression. When she lifted her eyes back to Aerith’s, her expression was evaluating. 

Very promising. 

“I’d like to get to know him better…. And you,” Aerith told her. “Do you want to ride with me to the gas station after this? There’s a little picnic table set out up front, we can get a drink and something to eat.”

Tifa definitely blushed this time. “I’d like that,” she said. 

***

The ride to the gas station in Aerith’s pickup was rough - maybe rougher than riding a horse. 

“Suspension’s out,” Aerith told her, as they flew over another bump in the road and Tifa gave a whoop. “And these back country roads aren’t exactly doing us any favors.” 

“I love your truck,” Tifa said. “It’s not what I pictured you driving at all.” 

“What, because I wear a dress? Hold on,” and she gunned the ignition around the next bend in the road, taking it fast enough that the right tires almost - but didn’t quite - left the ground. Tifa grabbed the ‘oh shit’ handle to keep herself from being thrown out of the cab’s missing passenger side door. 

On a hot day like today, the cross breeze through the open cab felt heavenly. 

“Do you take this on the highway?” Tifa asked. “How fast can it go? Where’d you get an antique like this, anyway?” 

“Yes, about forty, and it belonged to my dad,” Aerith told her. “He disappeared about ten years ago, and left me this in his will, but it’s in slightly worse shape than when he left it to me, I’m afraid.”

“Not being driven for years will do that,” Tifa said kindly. She had the tact to not mention the rest of it, which Aerith appreciated. 

After ten years, they’d been able to finally pronounce him legally dead, but in the interim, Aerith had gotten tired of talking about the specifics of the case to curious strangers. Over the years it had gotten easier, but it never got _easy_ to explain what had happened. 

A military guy, a soldier, on leave to hike through the desert surrounding the army base - they’d never even found the campsite. Somehow Aerith had known even before the military officer had shown up on their doorstep that they’d never see him again. 

“Once I’m out of school and working, I want to spend some money to fix it up,” Aerith told her. “And then maybe I can take it out of state, and drive across the country.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Tifa told her. 

“… Or I might spend the money on a horse, I haven’t decided yet,” Aerith told her with a laugh. 

“Travel first,” Tifa advised. “Once you have a big animal like this you’re kind of chained to one place. Unless you pay the stable fees,” she added. 

“Oh I know, I’ve been coming to the ranch for a while, just on the weekends,” Aerith told her. “I don’t think some of the owners have even seen the horses they bought. On paper they belong to the owners, but in reality they are mine.” She smiled, and Tifa smiled back - now they shared a secret. 

“But my mom and I, we aren’t that well off," Aerith continued. "Most of the death payout from the army went towards paying off the mortgage and my school fees. Some day I want to own a horse, but right now I'm just happy getting to spend time with the animals, even if it's only temporary.” 

“Yeah, I hear you,” Tifa said. "The horse farm is my family’s business, but I think I would have found a way to be around horses even if it hadn’t been. There’s just something about that farm smell, you know? Fresh hay and sweat…”

“And manure…”

“That too, Tifa said, and smiled. 

****

They went into the store together, drawing a few curious looks from the locals, but Aerith just smiled at them and Tifa seemed entirely unconcerned. Aerith bought a six-pack of beer from the liquor store in the back, while Tifa looked over the brightly colored fishing lures on display at the counter, and then did a double take when she saw the ammo displayed right next to it, locked up in a glass case. She was distracted, so Aerith paid the whole amount. They both got a sandwich from the deli counter afterwards, and took them out to eat in the parking lot. 

“Gas station, convenience store, liquor store, fishing store and gun store all in one,” Aerith said. “Welcome to the back country.”

“I’ll cheers to that,” Tifa said, and grabbed a can from the six-pack. 

They clinked their cans together - they made a disappointingly soft sound as the metal gave way - only glass bottles really worked for cheersing. 

“To country living and fresh air.”

****

“So,” Aerith said, after they’d both started in on the sandwiches and beer. This was the tricky part - to make sure they were both on the same page. 

Tifa could really drink, she’d already tossed back two cans easily. 

“Let’s move back into the truck,” Tifa suggested, “And run the AC. It’s getting hot out here, and the beer is getting warm.”

“Ah…. sure,” Aerith said. “Though the AC is busted too…”

Tifa smiled. “How do you feel about drinking and driving?” She asked. “We could get a breeze going on the road… “

“I’m a lightweight,” Aerith confessed. “I shouldn’t really have more than one or two.”

“Then, since you’re driving, do you mind if I…?” Tifa gestured to the rest of the six pack. 

“Go for it,” Aerith told her, and watched as she cracked open another beer. Her throat, as she swallowed, was long and lovely. 

Is she nervous? Aerith wondered. Is that why she’s drinking so much? Or does she just like to drink?

Their fingers touched as they reached for the last two beers, and Tiffany looked more flushed. 

Nervous, then. 

Aerith hid a smile behind her beer. Tiffany was outgoing, but there was a core of shyness there too. It was an endearing contradiction and a boost to Aerith’s already high confidence. 

She knew exactly how to handle shy animals. 

***

“Where to?” Aerith asked her, once they’d finished up the food and drink, and returned to the truck. “I can drive you back to the farm, or show you around the back roads a little bit more. There isn’t much, but I’ve been coming out here for ten years, I know all the farms and trails.”

“I’d love to ride around with you,” Tifa confessed. “…But we gotta go back to the farm first, I left my luggage there.”

“Came straight out to see him from the airport, huh?” Aerith guessed sympathetically, turning the key in the ignition and praying for the engine to turn over on the first try. It caught, like usual, and she relaxed. She was trying to make a good impression and put Tifa at ease.

“Yup, I know this place has a good reputation but I just didn’t want to leave him alone for too long,” Tifa said. “Cloud hates new places. I would have ridden on the truck with him too if they’d let me.” 

“Why didn’t they let you?” Aerith asked. “And why is Cloud here, if you have a family farm?” 

“There was a fire,” Tifa said, a little sadly. “We had to relocate a lot of the animals, until we could rebuild. I’m a little extra protective of Cloud, though, so I decided on this place because I heard they'd done rehabilitation work with mistreated animals before. But it was a little too far to ride in the truck the whole way.”

“You like riding in my truck,” Aerith pointed out, “And you even like the horse smell…”

“Yeah, but there were already two drivers... in a two-person cab," Tifa laughed. "Ten hours on the interstate highway, sandwiched between two sweaty guys the whole time, no thanks.”

“They probably would have enjoyed it,” Aerith told her playfully. 

“I know they would have,” Tifa said, with her mouth quirked into a lopsided smile. “But that’s not my idea of quality time. And there’s an airport only an hour away from the farm.”

“Their loss, my gain,” Aerith said, and reached for the stick shift to accelerate.

She had to move Tifa’s knee, in the chaps, out of the away. She caught Tifa looking again, but Aerith was starting to enjoy herself. Tifa was easy-going, honest and open, and they had a lot of things in common. She was easy to talk to. Why rush things? 

***

They retrieved the luggage, and Tifa took her time saying goodbye to Cloud and making sure he was settled comfortably in his stall for the night. She had a long and exacting list of preferences to share with the stable hand who’d be in charge overnight - what he liked and didn’t like to eat, how he liked and didn’t like to be handled. Aerith felt sure there was a story there - sure, most horse people got attached to a particular animal but it didn’t usually go this deep - especially not for people who worked with horses for a living. 

But whatever the story, it would come out with time. Aerith had nearly infinite patience. 

“Ready to go?” she asked, when Tifa came to the end of the list. She felt a bit sorry for the ranch worker, who looked like he’d reached the limit of what he could memorize. Tifa hesitated, clearly reluctant to leave her baby alone with strangers overnight, but not able to come up with an excuse to stay longer. 

In the end she sighed, cuddled with Cloud one last time and gave him a reassuring rub behind his ears. Then she stepped out of the stable and softly closed the door behind her. 

In the stall, Cloud gave a soft whiny - whatever attachment Tifa had, it was mutual. But he didn’t cause a fuss like some horses would. After a second she could hear the sound of him settling himself on the ground, preparing to sleep. 

“Does he sleep on the ground, or standing up?” she asked Tifa, as she gently led her by the hand out of the barn, and back to her truck. Tifa had a heavy suitcase in one hand and Aerith had taken her other travel bag and thrown it over her shoulder. 

“Usually standing, but if he’s comfortable he’ll lay down,” Tifa said. “Or if he’s sad…”

“I’m sure he’s comfortable,” Aerith said. “And if he’s sad, you can bring him something tomorrow to cheer him up.”

“Yeah…” Tifa looked over at Aerith, sidelong through her bangs. “Thanks for understanding,” she said. 

“Of course, I’m a veterinary student because I love animals,” Aerith said. “I get it.”

“Not everyone does,” Tifa said. “Thank you.”

“That’s two ‘thanks’ in a row, there’s a penalty after the third one,” Aerith told her. “It’s not like I’m doing this purely out of the goodness of my heart, you know.” 

“No?”

“Nope.” Aerith let go of Tifa’s hand to toss the lighter bag into the back of her pickup truck, then lowered the tailgate so Tifa could also hoist her suitcase onto the bed. 

“Obviously, it’s because I have an ulterior motive regarding his owner,” she told Tifa - purely for the satisfaction of seeing her blush a fourth time. 

Aerith judged that this was the correct moment to cross the line. 

“I think I really like you - you’re cute and sweet,” she said. “Let’s drop off your stuff at the hotel, and then do you want to get a drink at the bar?”

“Yes,” Tifa said, and tilted her head. 

Aerith got the message, and leaned forward to kiss her.


End file.
